Aassassin's Creed: The Black Brotherhood
by Noixer13
Summary: Based in the into of AC 2: Brotherhood. This is the story of a shadow who seek revenge for those who stole the life of his family. Follow Black Falcon in his travel from Paris to Rome to help  or not  the assassins to fight the Borgias.


Assassin's Creed: The Black Brotherhood.  
>Chapter 1: The Black Falcon.<p>

It was a warm night in the vast city of Paris, the streets held various people who enjoyed living in the night, rather than during the day. They go about obliviously, not taking notice of the dark figure lurking on the roofs of the houses, looking into the night for his next prey, seeking his next target. Jumping from roof to roof silently, the figure stops when he reaches a bell tower, and, climbing to the top, he lets his eyes wander through the nearby streets, his red eyes glowing like fire, in order to locate the man that would know his destiny today.

Looking down upon the streets, he spots him, walking casually through the streets. Wasting no time, the shadow makes a leap of faith, falling into a cart full of hay that cushions the fall. From there he could see how the man walks away, quietly, into an alley, the perfect place to complete his mission. Slowly, and without attracting any attention, the shadow slips out of the cart and heads for the alley. Following the man, whilst careful to make no noise, the shadow moves behind him, ready to give the fatal blow, the hit that would end this mans life. A blade silently slides out of the vambrace on this wrist, and in just one second, the man stops and falls to the floor with a deep wound in his neck, bleeding profusely.

A scream echoed in the streets, from a young woman who has seen the murder, thereby alerting the guards. By the time they arrive, the shadow has already escaped, running gracefully across the roofs, leaving behind a corpse, slightly floating in a pool of its own blood, and a single black feather.

The next morning, on the walls of the city people can see a popular poster, showing a hooded figure, well known by all, despite not being able to see the face. And with large black letters it reads:

"Anyone who can provide information on the whereabouts of the assassin known as 'Black Falcon' will be rewarded with a hundred gold coins."

But nobody, absolutely nobody, would betray the shadow that protects the poor. That's why the posters one by one disappear, leaving Black Falcon free to walk the streets safely, even if that never happened. But people kept hope in being able to see him someday, yearning to meet their protector.

Not far away, the young man called Falcon took down a poster, and then entered the cathedral of Notre Dame. Once inside, one of the priests approached him, his eyes full of concern about the tired appearance of the young assassin.

"Falcon, holy God," whispered the priest, helping the boy to sit on a bench. "are you okay?"

"Just a little tired." he replied smiling slightly. "DiRouse has not arrived?" he questioned.

"Not yet, but you should relax while waiting for him. Go to your room and we will let him know where to find you."

"Thank you Gabriel."

Slowly, Falcon climbed the stairs to the tower of the cathedral, where his room was located. It had been a long night for him, among the false information he had received from one of the courtesans and the travel through the entire city to find the target, his energy was gone. He would just have to wait and hope that DiRouse could pay him and did not have another mission for him. Dropping onto the bed and closing his eyes, he fell asleep immediately, still holding in his hand the bill, dreaming, or rather remembering the past.

There were times that sometimes it was better to remain forgotten.

"Fal ...! Run out of here!" shouted a person in the haze.  
>"Dad! Mom!" Falcon cried out.<p>

"Falcón, wake up!" someone shook Falcon hard, attempting to wake the screaming boy up.

"AHHHH!" Falcon shouted as he shot up in bed wildly.

The red orbs of the young assassin snapped open in terror, the nightmare having scared him, glaring at another pair of blue eyes. Leon DiRouse had heard the constant nightmares that haunted the mind of the young assassin, but he never been present to see him struggling to escape them. The Falcon's breathing was the only sound in the room, making the air tenser. DiRouse let his eyes wander the room a bit before returning to the figure of the assassin, noting in his hand a piece of paper.

"Can I see that?" he asked, looking at the poster.

"What?" Falcon questioned.

"The poster, Falcon, let me see it."

Falcon handed said poster to him, sitting on the bed, waiting for the verdict.

"Only a hundred pieces, we have to make the price rise."

"That is not the price on my head?"

"No... it's just for information on you, and a hundred coins are very little for information." DiRouse looked at Falcon, smirking. "And speaking of information..."  
>"Oh no..." Falcon sighed, shaking his head.<br>"Oh yes, I have important information about a Templar leader in Italy and a group of assassins who perhaps need a little help."

"And you want me to...?"

"I want you to go and see what happens, apparently there is an important object that is of interest to both factions. Whatever it is, bring it to me and I will see whether or not it is important to us."

"And the Templers?" Falcon asked, grinning slightly.

"Do what you want with them, but Falcon..." DiRouse trailed off.

"Yes, DiRouse?" Falcon asked, already knowing what he would say.

"Do not let your thirst for revenge cloud your judgment."

The assassin didn't answer, but gave him his most sinister smile, which would make most of the bravest men run away screaming. He pulled his cloak on again, jumping out of the window into the night. Rome was his next destination, and the city would be colored red by the time he was done.


End file.
